I Never Left You
by iLoveYouStar
Summary: Bella thinks her husband Jacob died in Iraq when he had just been captured. She finds comfort in a man Edward. What happens after two years when Jacob is rescued and returns to Bella , and their two children?
1. Gone

Summary-

**Jacob joins the army wanting to serve his country. His wife Bella refuses to let him , but he joins anyway. He leaves her with their two children Paul (3) , and Jayline (5). After three months of being deploid Bella recieves a letter that he passed away. She feels it was her fault he even went , and breaks down. Four months later a man she met at church becomes her life once more. She finds comfort in him , along with love , and a new father for her two children. Two years later a certain someone returns after being rescued from being prisoner to Iraq's soldiers.**

**What happens when everything comes crashing down on Bella? **

Epilgue-

He was my life, my heat, and what kept me whole.

Then he died.

My world became dark , and depressed.

I cried my life for you, but now he appeared and lit the fire you let die. He is now my world.

He's my new life, and you are just my past.

Chapter 1.

Flashback.

"Jacob! Please I beg you! Be careful!" I begged my husband. I couldn't believe I was letting him go. He hugged me to him , and kissed me.

"I'll come back. I promise. I'd never leave you," he smiled at me before he boureded the army plane.

Paul , and Jayline watched with Jacob's brother Jared from the car. I could see their teary faces. Jacob smiled at them from the door before he stepped in.

He had promised them he would return he had to. He promised me.

The plane began to run , and within a blink of an eye it took off.

He was gone. The last time I would see him alive.

Flashback ends.

I started at the army sealed paper in the mail stack. Was it news? I hadn't know anything about Jacob since the letter he had sent last month. Where he said he was going to Iraq. I opened the letter with shaky hands.

Dear Ms. Isabella Black,

We are sorry to inform you that our troop soldier Jacob Black was killed.

We believe he was near a grenade when he was killed. There was no body found near the warzone. His belongings will be shipped on the next plane back to America. There will be a funeral held in his honor. There will be legal issues pending.

-ARMY FORCE-

My eyes became cloudy. It was my fault he had left. Now he was dead. Just like that. Jacob. Was. Dead.

The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" My voice cracked.

"I saw his name in the paper. Under the honorable deaths. It's not true," he said his voice cracked like mine.

"I just recieved the notification letter Jared," I breathed.

I heard the phone drop with a hard smash. I looked around the living room. Our wedding photo was still up. I couldn't believe he was gone.

I glanced at the clock it was time to get the kids from Jacob's mom.

I slowly drove to her mouth trying not to cry.

I still remembered his words that day.

"I'll come back. I promise. I'd never leave you," he smiled.

The memory brought even more tears to my eyes. I arrived at his mother's house with the letter. Jayline , and Paul ran out.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

She saw the army letter in my hand.

"Jacob," she breathed.

I nodded , and handed her the letter.

She broke down as soon as her eyes scanned the first few words.

"Momma, whats from Daddy. What does it say?" Jayline asked.

How do you explain to a five year old she will never see her father again.

"It says he's in a better place," I tried to smile at my daughter.

The next day I went to pick up his things from the plane. It was his backpack, his watch, and his passport.

Nothing more.

I opened his passport. He looked so serious, handsome, and dangerous in it. His black hair looked so soft , his russet skin so pretty, and his black eyes looked warm.

He would recieve things that honored his death. Petals, Ribbons, and a plack. Things he'd never see.

My thoughts went to my children.

Jayline had been explained her daddy was in heaven where he would never return. Paul hadn't understood. He had ran outside to look for his daddy. He thought his daddy was lost , and needed to be found.

They were so innocent. It killed me to see how much they looked like Jacob.

I regretted every fight I'd had with him, and treasured every memory.

Memories were the only things that were left that told me he was alive.


	2. GoodBye

(Chapter Inspired by When You're Gone By Avril Lavinge.)

[I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you]

Chapter Two-

I dressed in the best black dress I had. Today would be a day I had never expected to live. Today there would be a funeral without a body. Never did I want this to happen.

Before the funeral I headed to the meeting for the legal issues with Jayline , and Paul.

"Momma what gonna happen without Daddy?" Paul asked tugging at my sleeve.

"It's gonna be okay," I told him.

"Who's gonna take us to the park? Who's gonna go on Dad'sDay to school with me?" Jayline asked with watery eyes.

"Jayline, it's gonna be okay," I repeated.

We made our way inside , and sat in the waiting room.

There were other women there. Each with sad faces.

"Isabella Black," a man called.

We walked into a small room where a chubby man waited behind a desk.

"Please sit," he offered.

I sat on the only chair with Jayline on the floor , and Paul on my lap.

"Before our troop head out to dangerous areas we ask them to make a will. made us. Which I shall read to you," He said.

'**Bella,**

**If your reading this it's because the impossible happened. Believe me babe I didn't plan to die. You know that I didn't plan to die if I did. You are my love , so are Jayline , and Paul. Tell my mom, Jared, and dad that I love them. Please don't stop with your life be happy. It's what I want you to do. I've left Jayline , and Paul their college tuitions ready. You won't have to worry. I've left you money too. I love you Isabella.**

**-Jacob Black.**

I tried to keep my tears from falling from my eyes. He had considered he would die.

"Um, here are some bank accounts Jaocb left for the children," the man slipped across his desk.

'Jayline CarlieClaire Black'

'Paul SamuelJacob Black'

It made me happy to see how much he cared for the kids.

"Thank You," I said while I walked out.

We made our way to the funeral home where the ceremony had barely begun.

I took my seat along with the kids near the front. Jacob's brother Jared , his mom Sarah, and his dad Billy where there. Their faces said it all.

"Today, we are here. Why? To honor those who died for our country. Thier bravery will today be awareded," the announcer said.

The list was long. With every name called you could hear the family's sobbs.

Finally the name I wished had never been on the list was called.

"Jacob Black," the man said. Army soldiers carried an enlarged photo of Jacob in his uniform since there was no body.

"My daddy," Paul said.

"Yeah," I half smiled at the little boy.

Jacob's father Billy stepped up.

"My son Jacob, he was a great son, a great man, fast learner, great athlete, easy going guy, loved brother, loved husband, and a very great father. This children are about the only things that remain of him. I feel proud to be his father knowing he died for his country. I still remember," Billy stopped to brush away his tears.

"Sorry about that. I still remember when Jake was little. How his dream was always being a soldier. I'd never really thought he would join the army after he married , and his first child was born, but he did. He suprised us very much. He was a very amazing person who will be very missed," Billy finished.

We all started to clap. He was right. Jacob would be very missed. Life would never be the same without him. He was the love of my life. My heart would always be his always.

After the funeral Jacob's family , the kids, and I went to Jacob's favorite resaurant we had rented out. As our own funeral.

There in the center was his photo. With flowers surrounding it.

We all took our seats , and faced the center where people would give their speeches about him.

Jacob's cousin Leah went first.

"Well what can I say? Jacob ohh Jake. Never would I have thought this would have been his end. It feels like just days ago we were little. I still remember how he would be so nice , and I would be an ass to him. I am starting to regret being like that to him.I can honestly say he was one of the kindest,sweetest, and bravest people I've ever met. He was one of a kind. My favorite memory of him was when I was nineteen , and he was fifteen. The day my boyfriend had stood me up , and he was the only one that was there to help me through it. I regret having pushed him away when I was over the jackass that left me. I regret never thanking me, not having been there when he boarded the army plane. I never told Jacob , but I loved him alot. He was like my brother. I man who did not deserve to die," Leah finished with a cracked voice.

Everyone clapped. No one had ever seen Leah Clearwater cry. Sarah was next , and I was last. I didn't know what to say ,and being shy certainly didn't help.

"My Jacob. My last baby. I really don't know what to say. I've never lost a child. I will miss him very very much, and I hope where ever he is he's happy," Sarah said with a cracky voice.

My turn.

I walked up slowly feeling everyone's eyes on me.

"Well. I loved Jacob. He was a great person. I don't think I'll never be able to find someone as good as him," I finished.

People clapped as I made my way down the staires.

I went to sit with Jacob's parents with Jayline , and Paul.

"Bella I was wondering. Do you plan on remarring?" Billy asked.

I almost chocked on my water.

Sarah started to pat my back.

"Bella breath," Billy said.

"Sorry, you question just caught me off guard. I don't know," I told him.

"Well you know we're still family," Sarah said.

Billy nodded.

"Thank you," I smiled.

Millions of miles away the man everyone grieved for was alive. He wasn't dead just captured along with others. Captured by terrorirst to his country.


	3. Torn Between Two

**Chapter Inspired by Thinking Of You by Katy Perry**

**(Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed**

You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes

You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test

He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
(Taste your mouth)  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into

You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes

Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay)

Chapter three.

Ever since the death of my husband Jacob life has been difficult. I feel alone even with my children , and Jacob's family. They can't fill the void he left in my heart. It's been a few months since I've taken the children somewhere so today we're going to church , then the Christman show.

"It's not going to be the same," Jayline said. Being the oldest she can feel my depression.

"Why not Jay?" Paul asked.

"Daddy won't be there," Jayline hissed.

Paul just looked down.

"Jayline please don't ruin anything for your brother," I begged.

"Okay," Jayline promised.

We went outside to get into the SUV as fast as possible. The snow wasn't very tall, but it was thick. I started to drive when I realized that it felt akward being in the driver's seat. It brought back memories of Jacob teasing the kids while we headed out. The kids looked outside to see the snow falling down.

"Jayline what do you want for Christman this year?" I asked my daughter.

"My daddy,"she hissed. I tensed up.

"I want that too," Paul said.

"Guys please something else," I said.

"Nothing," Jayline sighed.

"I want a puppy," Paul smiled.

We made our way into the church , and took our seats. Church went by slow , but maybe it was because I hadn't been there in a while. I hadn't noticed that Paul had crawled under the bench.

I took a breath through my teeth. When no one was looking I bent down.

"Paul, get out from under there!" I hissed through my teeth.

When he didn't appear to move I dragged him by his feet out.

"Need any help there?" A man asked.

I looked up to find a man about my age, with bronze hair, a crooked smile, and light skin.

"No , but thank you," I smiled getting up. People began to exit as church ended.

"Your children?" He asked.

I nodded.

"They look nothing like you," he said.

"They look like their father," I said.

"Is he here?" He asked.

"My husband died at war just a few months ago," I said trying not to try.

"Then your Isabella Black?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Sorry, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen," the man smiled.

He extened his hand out , and I shook it. His grip was hard, but easy.

"Life is quite the adventure. Never knowing when it will end," he said leading out. I followed him with Jayline , and Paul in hand.

"Yes," I agreed.

"So these your kids huh," he smiled.

I nodded , and smiled.

"That's Paul , and that's Jayline," I said.

"Jayline? Never heard nothing like it. How do you spell that?" Edward asked.

"J-A-Y-L-I-N-E. It's basicly the same thing as J-A-Y-L-E-E-N. My husband came up with it," I said.

"It's a very pretty name that belongs to a very pretty girl," Edward smiled at Jayline while she blushed.

Edward chuckled.

"Paul huh," Edward said looking down at Paul.

Paul nodded.

"I met Jacob once a few years ago. I have to say that little boy is his spitting image," Edward said.

I nodded.

"You don't say much," he smiled.

"No," I smiled.

"It was really nice to meet you Isabella," Edward said.

"Call me Bella , and it was nice to meet you too," I said back.

"I'd like to take you out if thats possible _Bella_?" Edward asked

I blushed , and smiled, but then Jacob popped into my head , and my smile was short lived.

"I- I- don't know," I said.

"Call me if you change your mind," he said giving me his number.

Then he left.

During the Christmas show I couldn't stop thinking of Edward. He was so nice , sweet, and caring to the kids. Just like a.. a... Father. That almost made me smile. Later that night after we got home I put the kids to bed , and went to the masterbedroom. It was so alone without my Jaocb. So empty.. I sat on one side of the kingsized bed, and looked over at the other side. He wasn't there. He'd never be there again...

That night my dream made me consider a new life, but at the same time never having one.

_I was standing nowhere surrounded by trees, but I felt danger. I looked to the left to see Jacob in his army uniform covered in scar, and blood. He came over to me looking hurt. _

_"So I've been dead for a few fucking months , and your already thinking of another! Didn't I mean anything to you! Don't you love me! So is this new asshole going to raise MY children! Huh!" Jacob hissed. _

_"Jacob I-," was all I could get out._

_"You what! Huh? YOU WHAT!" Jacob demanded. Then like the wind he was gone._

_"Jacob!" I called out. _

_Then to my right I saw Jacob came out but different. He was wearing jeans , a dark t-shirt, and a warm face. He came over to me , and cupped my face in his hands. _

_"Isabella, I missed you," he said before he kissed me. Even if it was a dream I felt his love. Then I realized I'd began to cry. He pulled away , wiped my tears , and hugged me._

_"I miss you so much," I said with a cracky voice._

_"I miss you too, but I want to to have a happy life. And from what I can see your not having one. Bella there are more great guys out there. I want you to find one. Jayline , and Paul need a dad , and you need someone there for you. Always remember I love you. Always, and forever," he said before he disappeared._

I woke up to find myself in my (our) bed covered in sweat. He'd felt so real. I looked around the room , and looked around for my cellphone. I walked over , and looked for Edward's number. I clicked.

_Ring... Ring.. Ring.._

"Bella, well what a suprise,"Edward said with a warm voice.

"Hi, I was just wondering if that date still stands?" I asked.

"Always," he said.

"What about today? Around seven at the italian restaurant?" I suggested.

"Okay, I'll see you there," I said while I hung up.

I looked for Sarah's number.

_Rin-_

"Bella?" Sarah answered.

"Yeah , I was wondering if you could watch the kids tonight. I was asked on a .. date," I said expecting the worst answer.

"Of course. What time?" She asked.

"Sevenish," I said.

"Sounds great," she said , and hung up.

I made my way downstaires to find Paul , and Jayline watching television.

"Hey guys tonight you guys are going to Grandma's okay?" I said.

"Why?" Jayline asked.

"I'm going to go see a friend," I said.

"Who?" Paul asked.

"Edward," I said.

"Oh , he's nice. Can I come?" Jayline asked. Paul smiled , and nodded.

"Another time I promise," I smiled.

After dropping the kids off I made my way to my date. I was so nervous.

Calm down Bella! I told myself over , and over again.

I parked , and got out to find Edward in a black tuxedo with a silver tie. I was wearing a simple black v-straped with a little sweater over it. He made me feel selfcatious right away.

He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"You look beatiful," he smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled back while he lead me inside. We walked over to our table in the corner. We sat down , and looked at the menus.

The waiter came over to take our order.

"What will you both be having tonight?" He asked.

"Italian salad," Edward , and I said at the same time.

I felt my face get very hot.

Edward smiled at me , and repeated it to the waiter.

"So tell me about yourself," he smiled at me again.

"I grew up in Washington, no brothers nor sisters, divorced parents, two kids, and recently lost a husband," I said.

_'So I've been dead for a few fucking months , and your already thinking of another! Didn't I mean anything to you!' Jacob's voice hissed in my mind._

I almost chocked on my own water.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

I nodded.

"I lost a brother in war too. Emmett," he said.

"Really? Tell me about you," I said.

"I grew up in Alaska with parents, my sister Alice , Rosalie, and brother Emmett , and Jasper. I graduated from Alaska Unversity with a bachelor degree. Nothing much," he smiled at me.

"I went to college to be a nurse , but my daughter had other plans when she was born," I smiled.

He laughed.

"Tell me about your brother.. Please?" I asked.

"He went around four years ago , but he was gunned down in his second mission. We alys knew he'd go war. Growing up he was a rebel you could say," Edward said.

"How did your family deal with the loss?" I asked.

"Like anyother. Grieving. Fighting. Just like that. His death tore our family apart, but I find it wonderful that Jacob's didnt," he said.

"I suppose. So weren't you in any other relationships before?" I asked.

"A serious one.. With this girl named Tania, but she married my brother Emmett. She became a widow early , and just left. I've heared nothing from here since. So tell me how did you meet Jacob?" He asked.

"We kinda of grew up together in a way, but we never really talked. It was until I was 17 , and he was 19. My car broke down , and he went to fix it , and from there we began," I said.

"Wow, that's interesting. You don't have to answer this if you don't want to ,but I'm wondering. Would you ever take another chance at love?" He asked.

_'I want to to have a happy life. And from what I can see your not having one. Bella there are more great guys out there. ' Jacob said in a sweet voice in my head._

"I- I don't know," I said.


	4. Getting To Know

_****_

_**The Call by Regina Spektor**_

_**(It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word**_

And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry

I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before

All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back

****

When they call you

****

No need to say

_****_

good bye)

Chapter Four-

It's been a few weeks since I've been dating Edward , and they have gone really great. He is such a nice person , he keeps me whole inside , and his presense alone helps me deal with Jacob's loss. Today he's taking Jayline, Paul, and I out for Christmas Eve, and I'm exited. At the same time it feels wrong, because this will be my first Christmas without Jacob.

"C'mon guys. Hurry," I yelled upstaires.

Jayline , and Paul came down already dressed with their toys in hand.

"Mommy, where we goin'," Paul asked.

"To watch the fireworks, and see Santa," I smiled.

Jayline didn't feel so happy. I've seen that Jacob's death has affected her the most in many ways. She isn't like before.

"Let's go," I said to them.

Edward was already outside in his volvo ready to go. I put the kids in the backseat, and sat in the front.

"_Bella_, my parents , and sister will be at the festival, and they are very exited to meet you," he smiled at me.

I blushed. Edward smiled at the children so they wouldn't feel leftout.

"I don't know," I said.

"Bella, c'mon please. For me?" Edward asked.

I just smiled.

When we arrived there was already alot of people, but we managed to find a parking spot. Edward got out, and held the children's hands which made me smile.

"Let's go over here. My family is right over there," Edward smiled.

There were three people there waiting. A man who looked around Fourty, blond hair, light skin, blue eyes, and a warm smile. The woman next to time looked around his age, brownorange hair, a heartshaped face, light skin, and also a warm smile. There was another woman next to them, she was shorter, looked around Twentyone, dark short hair, light skin, and green eyes.

We finally made our way over to them.

"Bella, this is my father Carlisle, my mother Esme, and my littlest sister Alice," Edward said.

"Hi I'm Bella. This is my daughter Jayline, and my son Paul," I told them.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella," Carlisle smiled.

Esme , and Alice smiled at me , and the kids.

"Please let's sit," Esme said.

We sat on a park bench in the snow, Paul , and Jayline sat on each side of me.

"Hi, I'm Alice," Alice told Jayline.

"Hello," Jayline responded.

"I love your kids Bella. My children don't have any ,so you can imagine my life," Esme joked.

We all laughed.

The conversation went on normally, and it was actually very nice. Alice , and Esme fell in love with the kids , and it made me smile. I actually liked Edward's family. I mean I liked Jacob's , but I couldn't relate to them the way I could with Esme, Alice, and Carlisle.

The next day for Christmas I went over to Jacob's parents' house. I walked towards their door with Paul still alseep in my arms, and Jayline tugging on my arm.

"Merry Christmas!" Sarah smiled when she opened the door.

Jayline still have asleep just nodded.

"Thank you , and to you to," I smiled.

We waited a few minutes untill the whole family showed up, and then we had the feast.

It wasn't until Jacob's cousins Leah, and Stacie sat near me that the trouble began.

"I'm not trying to be mean, but it's kinda of harsh that you already moved on," Leah spit at me.

"Oh," I said. Leah wasn't the one to decide what I did with my life.

"What's gonna happen? Is the new guy going to adopt Jayline , and Paul?" Stacie asked.

That I really didn't know.

Sarah saw my face, and came over to help me.

"I thought you girls were raised better than that," Sarah hissed.

"She's already move-," was all Leah could get out.

"Listen Leah. It's her life , and you know that's what Jacob wanted, so shut it," Sarah hissed again.

Leah, and Stacie cursed under their breaths, and moved away.

"Hey, don't let them get to you," Sarah smiled.

I half smiled.

Jacob's family was going to get difficult that I could see, but they weren't in my position.

Later that day I went over to Edward's parents' house.

"Bella! You made it!" Alice smiled.

She ran over , and scooped Paul up. Paul found it wierd, but didn't fight to be polite.

"Edward, can we talk?" I asked him.

He nodded, and we headed outside.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Jacob's family is being difficult about well.. Us. They think I've already forgotten about Jacob, and their not understanding," I said.

He pulled me into a hug, and sighed into my hair.

"Love, this will work out let's just give it time," he said.

I had to hope he was right.

Thousands of miles away in an unknown area. He was there. No one had ever thought that the warm, kind, and nice man they knew could be turned into a man full of hate, and anger. He couldn't think straight anymore. He didn't know what to do anymore. There was nothing to live for anymore. He had only to wish he would one day return to the ones he loved. _**  
**_

[A/N. Last Chapter for a while. :)]


	5. Jacob's Side

Around A Year Ago.

**Jacob.**

**It was an ordinary Monday. I was at work at the car shop, when I saw the letter in the mail stack . I wiped my hands off, and reached for it. **

**"Dear ,**

**We've reviewed your sumbimission, and you've been approved. Come to U.S. Registration on November 17. **

**ARMY FORCE**

**I couldn't speak. My hands began to tremble. I'd gotten accepted. After four years of submitting. I couldn't believe it, but how was I going to tell Bella? Then there was Jayine and Paul. **

**I made my way over to Jared's house, maybe he could help. **

**I knocked on the door and waited. **

**"Hey Jake," my sister in law Kim smiled.**

**"Hi, is Jared here?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, he's out back," she smiled.**

**I smiled and headed to the back of their house.**

**"Jake, what are you doing here?" Jared smiled.**

**"I needed someone to talk to," I told him.**

**"What's up?" He asked.**

**"Let's sit man," I said.**

**We sat down on the back porch steps, and I handed him the letter.**

**He sucked in a breath, and handed it back.**

**"I thought this was before Paul," he said.**

**"It was. We hadn't even concieved Paul," I said, and dropped my face in my hands.**

**"Dude, what in the world are you going to do?" He asked.**

**"Right now I have no clue. I haven't even told Bella," I said.**

**"My advice for you is that you should tell her, because you have no way out. Besides this is your dream," he half smiled.**

**I nodded, and bite down on my bottem lip.**

**After a few minutes I made my way home.**

**I got out of my truck, and looked at the ground before going in.**

**I stepped inside.**

**"Daddy! Daddy's home!" Jayline smiled as she ran to hug me.**

**I smiled and caught her before she rammed into me.**

**"Hey, where's your brother?" I asked.**

**"He's with Mom. He's introuble," she said.**

**"Oh," I said and made my way into the kitchen.**

**I set Jayline down, and focused on Paul sitting in a chair looking down, and Bella cutting potatoes.**

**I made my way over, and wrapped my arms around her from behind.**

**"Hi Babe," I smiled.**

**"Hey Jake," she smiled back.**

**I twisted her around, and kissed her until I remembered Paul.**

**"Hey buddy," I said while I went and ruffled his hair.**

**"Hi," he said.**

**"Why is he introuble?" I asked.**

**"He broke my window with his soccer ball!" Bella exclaimed.**

**"He's three?" I questioned.**

**"I don't care I told him not to play with it!" She said.**

**"I told him he could, but we have to talk," I told her.**

**"About?" She asked.**

**"Something," I told her.**

**After dinner I took Paul outside to play.**

**"Ready?" I asked.**

**"Yep," he smiled.**

**I gently kicked the soccer ball towards him. I was going to miss him.**

**"Ahh! Dad! To fast!" He laughed after the ball went past him.**

**I looked down at the ground. I was going to miss out on his life. **

**"Are yuhh ready Dad?" He smiled.**

**I smiled, and nodded.**

**He kicked it at me, and I pretended to miss.**

**"Ahh! Paul to fast!" I laughed.**

**"Guys c'mon. It's getting to late," Bella called.**

**We went in and I helped Jayline, and Paul get ready for bed. I waited for Bella in the kitchen. **

**She came in and sat down beside me.**

**"What's wrong?" She asked.**

**"Okay, before we even had concieved Paul I submitted for the army. It was just us three, and I asked just for a few months. Today I got my approval, and I think I'm going to be shipped out for real war. Ya'know because of that war against the Iraq on their border," I told her.**

**"This was four years ago?" She asked softly.**

**I nodded, and handed her the letter.**

**"Jacob.. I don't know what to say," she whispered.**

**"It was always my dream ever since I was little, and now it's coming true. I'm to report tomorrow at their station, and finish regestration," I told her.**

**She didn't say anything else, but instead sher hugged me and didn't let go. **

**The next day I made my way to my parents' house.**

**I made my way inside to find them in the kitchen.**

**"Jake? Aren't you suppose to be at work?" Mom asked.**

**"Um, Yeah. I took the day off. Where's Dad?" I asked.**

**"Billy!" Mom yelled.**

**He came in and smiled as soon as he saw me. **

**Ever since I was born I've sensed that I'm the favorite, and I think Jared knows to. **

**"Please, um sit," I said. **

**They sat down, and looked at me.**

**"Jacob, what's wrong? Son, your scaring us," Mom said.**

**"Okay, you guys remember when I was little I wanted to join the army," I told them.**

**They nodded.**

**"I submitted four years ago, and I just got accepted," I rushed out.**

**They didn't look happy, but no one really was.**

**"You have no choice?" Mom asked.**

**I shook my head.**

**"I came to see if you wanted to come with me Dad. To regester," I told him.**

**"Of course Jake," he told me.**

**After a while we made our way to the army station.**

**There wasn't that many people there, but they didn't look happy.**

**"Jacob Black," the secretery said.**

**My dad, and I made our way inside.**

**"Jacob, there will be just a few tests. First is physical. How are you in that department?" The man asked.**

**"I work out five times a week, and I work in an car repair shop, so I have to say I'm in good shape," I said.**

**After a few more tests it was the final form.**

**Name- Jacob Black**

**Status- Married. Spouse- Isabella Black.**

**Children- Jayline CarlieClaire 5 , Paul SamuelJacob 3.**

**It was short, and easy.**

**After a few weeks I got the letter I didn't want.**

**"What's that?" Bella asked.**

**"My letter," I told her.**

**"Fffor wwhen?" She whispered.**

**"Tomorrow. My plane leaves at two," I told her. I dropped the letter and hugged her while she began to cry.**

**"I'm sorry," I told me.**

**She didn't say anything.**

**After Jayline got home from school we explained what was going to happen. **

**We asked her to explain it to Paul, because he was so little.**

**I didn't want morning to come at all. **

**Light hit my face in the morning, but it only made me hug Bella, and Paul tighter in bed.**

**I packed silently , and look in each thing I put in.**

**Jared drove me to the airport along with Bella, and the kids.**

**"Okay, you guys be good. I'll see you guys soon," I told Paul, and Jayline. I gave them each a hug, and a kiss. **

**"Jared, if anything happens," I told him.**

**"I'm here for them Jake. Don't worry," he said.**

**I hugged him, and made my way to the plane. Bella held my hand, and didn't say anything.**

**"Jacob! Please I beg you! Be careful!" Bella begged when we reached the plane. I hugged her to me and kissed her.**

**"I'll come back. I promise. I'd never leave you," I miled at her before I bourded the army plane.**

**I waved to the kids, and before I knew it the plane began to ran.**

**We landed, and soon we were went to training. It only lasted two months, but I met friends that will last me a lifetime.**

**Ryan, and Ian. **

**Ryan's from Arizona. He's married, but has no kids.**

**Ian isn't married, but he has a small daughter, and he lives with his girlfriend in Michigan.**

**Their great men, and we're going to be together for sixteen months.**

**Today is the day we go into enemy terrotory. It's going to be my first time, and I'm nervous. We're getting suited up, and I can't help but think of my family. I missed them so much.**

**Before I enter enemy terrotory I was asked to write wills, and things like that. Just in case things happen that weren't meant to.**

**We enter early morning. There's barly sun, but the enemy spots us all to quickly. It soon turns to a living hell with fire going all around us. Ryan, Ian, and I stuck together.**

**Theirs way to much fire blaring the air, and without warning we enter far to deep into the enemy's terrorty. I feel something hit me hard on the head, but there's no time and suddenly everything goes black.**

**I woke to find myself on a dirt floor. There's dried blood in my hair, and my hands, and feet are tied up. I look over to see Ian, and Ryan tied up beside me, but there out cold.**

**There are around five other men on the other side of the room. We've been captured, and it doesn't look good.**

**My arm burns, and I look to see that it isn't because of the rope, but of a burn. Someone threw a grenade to close to me.**

**Jayline.**

**Paul.**

**Bella.**

**What's going to happen to them?**

**After a few more hours Ian, and Ryan wake up. They don't look like their in great shape, but who would in this situation.**

**We don't talk because of bandanas covering our months, but their isn't much to say either way.**

**After the light goes out from the shack we're in.**

**Three angry men come in with crowbats. **

**"Stupid think you win war," one laughs with a thick accent.**

**"Where is American base?" Another one demand with the same accent.**

**They take the bandanas off our mouths.**

**"Tell!" The third one yells.**

**We don't say anything, because we can't. It's against what we were taught. Hold out until the end.**

**One becomes impatient, and swings at me with his crowbat. I feel my left cheek sting. I feel the blood running down from my eye.**

**"Ah! You strong American," one spits.**

**We hold on even after out faces are so bruised we can hardly feel them.**

**We're just left their tied up for weeks. **

**Can't tell! Must hold on!**

**I repeat it to myself every day.**

**These men make me angry. Their no highlight of being here. Just thinking of my life back home. Nothing more.**

**My warm personality is begining to fade even more with each hit I recieve.**


	6. Promises

**Bella.**

**The new year came and went , but before it left I made my resolution to move on with my life. **_**He's **_**been gone enough time I could suppose. Edward's a great father to them and he isn't forced to be. Today of all days he's proved it once more to me, and it makes me consider him as more than a boyfriend in my life. **

**It's February 10, Paul's fourth birthday. Of course first we have to celebrate with Jake's family, then we can go see Edward's. Sarah's arranged a small party at her house, with all their family.**

**We arrive at noon and I instanly see all the cars. They've all heard I have a boyfriend, and of course they want to make their comment.**

**I open the door and lead the kids inside the house.**

**"Happy birthday," Jared tells Paul.**

**Paul smiles back but doesn't say much. **

**We go take our seats at the table where the cake is set up. **

**"Bella, you know if any of those bitches say anything to you," Kim whispers to me.**

**"I know , I know," I tell her.**

**Jared wants to keep things just like Jacob use to do, so he's gonna do what Jake use to do for Paul.**

**"Come on everyone. Let's sing to the kid, he's aleady four!" Jared booms.**

**Everyone starts to sing along with Jared even though he's voice is clearly the loudest.**

**"Momma, I want a soda," Paul says.**

**"Okay, I'll be right back," I smile at him.**

**I walk in the kitchen where Billy is cutting up the steaks.**

**"Almost half a year since he's been gone," he whispers.**

**Jacob. Since September. I say mentally.**

**"Yeah," I say.**

**"I know everyone here is giving you the stinkeye, but they don't understand it's what Jake wanted," he smiles.**

**"Yeah, I suppose," I smile back.**

**After the little party at Sarah and Billy's we head to Edward's parent's house.**

**Alice is waiting outside with a big smile on her face.**

**"Happy birthday!" She hugs Paul as soon as he steps out of the SUV.**

**"Alice! I'm not a baby no mores," he says while wiping the kisses off his face.**

**"Right, he's a big boy now," Edward smiles as he comes outside and gives me a hug.**

**"Jayline, Esme is waiting inside for you so you can help her with the cake," Alice smiles and puts Paul down.**

**Jayline smiles and runs inside.**

**Edward kisses my cheek and picks Paul up.**

**"So what did you wish for at your grandma's?" He asks Paul.**

**"I can't say 'cause then it won't come true," he tells Edward.**

**"Smart boy," Edward smiles and puts Paul down.**

**Alice leads Paul inside where Carlisle is waiting.**

**"Bella, my sister Rosalie, and my brother Jasper are coming to Paul's party today. They want to meet you," he smiles while he hugs me.**

**"Really? Will they like me?" I smile.**

**"Of course, you're such a wonderful person," he smiles back.**

**"Are they married?" I ask.**

**"Yeah, they'll be bringing some kids from their other family so Jayline, and Paul will have other kids to play with," He smiles before he kisses me.**

**After that we headed inside where Paul was watching the window to see the racoons.**

**"Mom! Rosalie and James are here!" Alice shouts.**

**Esme comes out of the kitchen and wipes her hands off , and opens the door.**

**A blond woman stands there, she's tall, has blue eyes, and a huge smile on her face.**

**Next to her is a blond man also, he's taller than her, hazel eyes, and has a little boy next to him.**

**"Rosalie! James!" Emse smiles.**

**"Mom! We're glad to be here," Rosalie smiles.**

**"Ma'am it's my honor," James smiles.**

**"Well Alice has been telling us alot about Bella's kids so we brought James' nephew Brady," Rosalie smiles.**

**Edward takes my hand, and leads me to the door.**

**"Hi, I'm Bella," I smile.**

**They both smile back and shake my hands.**

**"This is my son Paul, and my daughter Jayline," I tell them.**

**"You must be the birthday boy, happy birthday kid," James smiles and hands him a presesnt.**

**"You didn't have to," I shyly say.**

**"We want too. Bella we're practicly family," Rosalie smiles.**

**It's a transformers, and the other little boy Brady has one too. Both the boys get along right away.**

**We all get to know each othe pretty well, and I like them both.**

**"So why no children?" I ask.**

**"It's just James wants to launch his 'snowboarding' career back in Utah," she smiles, " which we know will never happy," she laughs.**

**"But, if it does we want to live first then settle down and have a family," she smiles.**

**"What do you do back in Utah?" I ask.**

**"I'm a dance teacher, for girls like Jayline, " she smiles at Jayline.**

**"Really? Would you teach me?" My daughter asks.**

**"Jayline," I say.**

**"No , Bella. It would be fun c'mon," Rosalie smiles.**

**After a few more minutes there's another knock on the door.**

**Emse again goes to answer it.**

**"Jasper and Cataleen are here," she smiles.**

**He's also a blond, tall, brown eyes, and a big smile for his mother.**

**The woman next to him has brown hair, green eyes, and a big smile.**

**Their really nice and they brought their two nieces Hannah, and Heather. Their about Jayline's age and they get along great.**

**"Do you guys plan to get serious?" Cataleen asks me.**

**"It would be nice, but the family of my kids' father will find it to quick. We plan to **

**wait a year," I tell them.**

**"Honestly I don't even see how you can stand those people, they sound so harsh," Rosalie says.**

**"If you guys do get married would you change the kids' last name?" Jasper asked.**

**"Well no, I'd like for Paul atleast to carry it on. It's the least I can do for him," Edward smiled.**

**That Christman was one of the best I've ever had. It makes me see that maybe Edward can become part of my life... Permantaly.**

**I'm sorry it's so short it was meant to be longer , but my computer is crashing :/.**


	7. Breaking News

**Edward smiled.**

**"Where are we going? I asked him.**

**Tonight he was taking me on a walk, a date. This time we didn't have the kids, it was just him and I. Alone for those rare moments.**

**"Ms. Bella, just let me lead," he said, a smile in his voice.**

**His back was facing me and he was infront, walking whoknows were.**

**"Edward," I laughed.**

**"Bella," he mocked.**

**He made me laugh so easily.**

**We started talking towards the beach, he'd droven us all the way to California.**

**"Is this why I was forced to wear flipflops?" I laughed.**

**He nodded, and laughed.**

**We came up to a picnic set up, it was so pretty, with the horizon as it's background.**

**"Aw, Edward," I smiled.**

**"You like it?" He asked.**

**"I love it," I smiled.**

**He smiled back and sat us down on the blanket.**

**"Happy 8 month anniversary," he smiled, handing me a small box.**

**"Edward," I disaproved.**

**"It was nothing," he insisted, pushing the box towards me.**

**I wanted to hesitate, but that would hurt his feelings.**

**I took it from him and began to open it.**

**It was a bracelet.**

**"Aw, Edward. It's so beautiful," I smiled.**

**"Like you," he smiled back.**

**I blushed.**

**"Bella, there was another reason I brought you out here," he said, taking my hands in his.**

**"What was that?" I asked.**

**"We need to talk about the future," he began.**

**I nodded.**

**"I love you very much, I want to marry you one day. I love Paul and Jayline, don't worry about that, all I really wonder is what you would say," he said to me, cupping one of my cheeks.**

**"I'd say yes, but you have to consider one thing : Jacob," I told him.**

**"I know love, but it'll work out," he smiled.**

**I had to hope it would.**

**After a few weeks, Edward **_**proposed.**_

**I accepted , very gladly, but the guilt was still here, deeo in my chest. Alice planned the wedding for June, a summer wedding. **

**I was happy, but I feared telling Jacob's family. I knew that I would have to, but I was scared.**

**It was a late Tuesday, when I went to Billy and Sarah's.**

**"Bella? What brings you here?" Billy smiled.**

**I gulped.**

**I sat in the living room with them, holding my breath.**

**"Um, I... My... He...I-," I stopped.**

**"My bboyfrienddd, he pppproposed to me," I rushed out.**

**They were shocked.**

**"I'm sorry, but I accepted, my wedding is in June," I said.**

**"It is what Jake wanted," Billy said.**

**"We're happy, and Jared will be too, but as for the rest of the family, I don't know," Sarah said.**

**"I understand, I wish things were different," I said.**

**"You'll still let us see the kids right?" he asked.**

**I nodded.**

**"Are they still going to be Blacks?" she asked.**

**I nodded.**

**"I want you guys to come to the wedding," I said, shyly.**

**"We can't make promises, but we'll see," they both said.**

**The following weekend I went to see Alice, who was the "planner".**

**"Alice," Paul smiled.**

**"Hey, Paul," she smiled.**

**The kids were taking it way better than I expected, it made me happy.**

**We looked at beach dresses but non of them really suited me. **

**Rosalie, Alice, and Cataleen are going to be my maids of honor, they've grown to be my best friends, I wouldn't have it any other way.**

**"I have our dresses," Rosalie smiles.**

**"Let me see," I smile.**

**Thier blue and so pretty.**

**"Perfect," Alice says, eyeing them.**

**Edward walks in with food, for us I amuse.**

**He starts talking to the kids, bonding. **

**We start talking about the wedding, the whole thing.**

**Edward holds my hand under the table, for comfort.**

**"Yeah, I think birds make the scene pretty," Alice smiles.**

**Edward has this amused look, it's quite funny.**

**"Birds?" He says.**

**"C'mon, at least some big dance," Cataleen smiles.**

**"I think Bella should decide," Edward says, teasing me.**

**I glare at him, he laughs.**

**"Whatever is okay," I smile.**

**"Great," Rosalie smiles.**

**My dad Charlie, he loves the news. Edward is going to the univeristy again, he wants to be a doctor, it pleased me dad. My mom is flying in from Florida to see me get married.**

**(Yay, next chapter is the wedding(:...)**


End file.
